Ianto's New What?
by made.for.life
Summary: The Torchwood team stalks Ianto while he's on break. What they find is rather unexpected.


"So," Jack clapped his hands, "Are we ready?"

"Yes we are!" Gwen cheered excitedly.

"Is the Rift alert set to my wrist strap?" The Captain tapped said device.

"Yes, yes." Toshiko said excitedly. "Can we go now?"

"You're like a bunch of excited children." Owen snorted.

"Oh, come on Owen." Gwen gave him a swat to the shoulder. "Aren't you a least a bit curious?"

The doctor grudgingly nodded. "Well, yes. No one's ever been to his house so yes."

"Remember the assignment now kiddies." Jack laughed as they loaded the van. "We're observing one Ianto Jones and I want to you to tell me what you think you understand about his life from it. We're not spying for fun are we?"

"Of course not." Toshiko laughed sarcastically. "I think we all just want to see his house."

Jack shrugged as they sped away from the city. He checked and then double checked the address when they reached the place. Everyone was gaping.

Gwen cleared her throat. "Jack? You're joking right?"

The ex-Time Agent swallowed hard. "Nope. Though I am considering sanity tests for every member of Torchwood."

Their car was currently idling in front of a clearly haunted house. The shutters were sagging and a few had fallen off with age. One window of the three story rock construction was replaced with board. The only thing fairly new or even near good condition was the door. The three stairs leading up to it had cracks that set their feet oddly as they approached the door.

"I'd always wondered why it was a skeleton key." Jack muttered as he shoved a key into the lock quietly.

"You have a key to his house?" Owen snorted.

Jack grinned. "Got a key to all your houses."

That shut the man up. They crept in the doorway as quietly as possible.

Inside the building was much better than the exterior. The colored and patterned tile floor was cleaned and re-patched where it had cracked. The old wallpaper had been stripped off and was waiting for attention. The stairs directly in front of them were break free and polished to a shine.

"Better." Toshiko commented.

The group slid to the side of the staircase suddenly at a creak from upstairs. The sound of bare feet padded down them, slapping with each step. Ianto came treading down in a pair of worn jeans and a white shirt covered in paint splotches. Reaching the bottom the Welshman yawned and stretched.

Ianto looked around curiously. "Max?" He called. "Max, love? Where are you?"

He turned toward their side of the staircase. The Torchwood Four team stiffened. The Archivist just shrugged and went in the other direction.

"Max?" Owen mouthed to Jack.

The Captain just shook his head, shocked. He led the way down the hallway.

"Max!" Ianto suddenly called a lot louder. "Do you want breakfast or not?"

"He sounds serious with this guy." Gwen whispered softly, covered by the sound of pans crashing around.

"Hey, Max." The Welshman kept talking to the man somewhere in the house. "I think I'm going to paint that little bathroom on this floor."

Jack gritted his teeth. It wasn't like he and Ianto were steady or exclusive or anything but how long had this been going on? They even sounded like they were living together.

"I know that bothers your nose so you can go out if you like." Ianto commented from where he was swaying to whatever song was in his head while he made breakfast. "Max, get down here!" He hollered realizing that he was alone in the kitchen.

The man put his hands on his hips and tilted his head listening. There was no sound.

"You left me all alone in a cold bed this morning and you still want breakfast then you better show your face Max." Ianto yelled.

"Poor Ianto." Toshiko barely covered her laugh.

Jack was just fuming. He wanted to stamp up stairs and demand to meet this Max person who dared to invade his territory.

"Max!" The Welshman tapped a dish on the floor. "Breakfast."

A streak of grey flashed past and the kitchen sounded with a purr.

"There you are Max." Ianto laughed. "You silly thing. Hungry?"

The large long hair cat meowed plaintively. The Archivist put the bowl on the floor and got his own breakfast.

"Max," Gwen blinked, "Is a-"

"Here kitty-kitty." Ianto chimed petting the cat. "What a handsome boy."

Jack signaled them out. They crept past the doorway to the kitchen and caught sight of the ragtag duo. Ianto looked so very calm and unguarded as he petted the cat. Jack swiped them all out the door. He locked door again and they all silently got in the car.

"What did we learn about Tea Boy?" Owen chuckled.

"He owns a cat." Toshiko said with a muffled laugh.

Gwen even snorted with mirth. "That we all thought was his new boyfriend."

Jack slammed his head into the steering wheel in response.


End file.
